Love Like This
by Jessica Kurr
Summary: Mulder accidentally walks in on Scully. Scully deals with her embarrassment and pent up frustrations by getting drunk and telling Mulder things that she cannot remember in the morning. How will Mulder handle this situation?
1. Humiliated Scully

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the X-Files, and am just writing down all the ideas in my brain so that my head won't explode.**

 **Author's Note: My third story, short and sweet, like the first. My next will be long and dramatic. But this little gem needed to come out first. I did take into consideration the wonderful constructive criticism and ideas from all of my readers regarding my last two stories. But this one is all me, no polls this time. Thank you for your continued reading and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **P.S. A response to a recent reviewer, these stories aren't exactly always going to portray Scully and Mulder in the same light as others, or even in the show. That's why they are stories/fanfic. It's readers and writer's fantasies. ;)**

 **Summary: Mulder accidentally walks in on Scully. Scully deals with her embarrassment and pent up frustrations by getting drunk and hilariously telling Mulder things that she cannot remember in the morning. How will Mulder handle this situation?**

 _Running through the heat heart beat_

 _You shine like silver in the sunlight_

 _You light up my cold heart_

 _It feels right in the sun, the sun_

 _We're running around and around_

 _Like nothing else could matter in our life_

 _But wait, but wait, but wait_

 _The sun will stop shining soon_

 _And you'll be dark in my life_

 _Yeah, you'll be gone, it's as simple as a change of heart_

 _But I'm not gonna think about the future_

 _A love like this won't last forever_

 _I know that a love like this won't last forever_

 _But I, I don't really mind, I don't really mind at all_

 _Slipping into the night love_

 _It grows dark but you don't mind_

 _Hiding in the back streets, yeah, you'll never notice me_

 _All that I was thinking about was cleaning up my conscience_

 _Lost in the memory as it shakes up the corners of my heart_

 _Was it my mistake?_

 _Or maybe it was just as simple as a change in your heart_

 _Just as simple as a change in your heart_

 _-Love Like This-Kodaline (Acoustic)_

 **3:43 AM**

Scully groggily reached for the bedside lamp and switched it on as she heard the phone ringing. Who could that possible be at this hour? She clumsily picked up the phone, almost completely missing her ear.

"Scully." She groaned.

"Hey Scully, it's Mulder."

Scully sighed and sat up, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness in the room. "Of course. What do you want Mulder?

"Bad time?"

"Mulder, do you have any idea what time it is?" Scully whined.

"Uhhh— "Mulder looked at his watch, as he laid on his couch, the TV playing in the background. "I'm sorry Scully, were you sleeping?"

"Well, yes. I was." She replied with an impressive yawn.

"Geeze, I'm sorry. I guess this can wait until the morning then." Mulder sighed.

Scully could almost feel Mulder frowning through the phone. "Mulder, just tell me now. What is it?" Scully laid back down on her side with the phone pressed to her cheek.

"You sure?"

Scully closed her eyes and nodded, quickly realizing Mulder could not see her nod. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I was just looking through the paperwork for this case. And I just don't feel that we even have enough information to even add in this report and call it quits just yet. I was thinking that we should ask Skinner for more time to investigate."

Scully sighed, with her eyes still closed. "Mulder, it isn't even an X-File. We hit a dead end last week. Lately, they've just been throwing normal FBI work our way."

"But Scully, twelve eye witnesses swore that they all experienced the same thing. Inability to move or speak, a grey figure standing over them, and a bright light from above."

"Sleep paralysis Mulder. Perfectly normal. And you and I both know how one single claim can escalate and cause public panic. Anxiety is the main cause of sleep paralysis."

Mulder groaned. "Scuuully, come on. Just humor me here. I was reading through some older files with similar reports in the same area in 1988. All of those occurrences also happened during a full moon."

Silence.

"Scully?"

Scully let out a soft snore, and Mulder sighed.

"Goodnight Scully." And he hung up the phone.

 **9:00 AM**

Scully strode into the basement office, sighing as she noticed Mulder leaning up against the desk, viewing alien photos on the projector.

Mulder immediately stood up straight to face his partner. "Good morning."

"Morning." Scully crossed her arms and eyed the photos.

Mulder bashfully turned off the projector and pushed it aside with his foot. "So, I'm sorry about last night."

Scully just couldn't take the pitiful look on Mulder's face. "It's okay. I still got enough sleep." She smiled thinly.

"Yeah, you were snoring." Mulder smirked.

Scully's eyes widened. "I was not!"

"Yeah, you fell asleep on me." Mulder chuckled. "But hey, that's what I get."

Scully cleared her throat and shifted her weight. "On another note, Skinner did accept your request." Scully sighed.

Mulder's face lit up. "Really? Great! We can leave right away then?"

Gosh, if he wasn't so adorable she would have argued with him on how they were wasting yet another trip on little green men that never seemed to ever show themselves. She would eventually have to start writing in a diary on how frustrating it could be to be Fox Mulder's partner, or she would most likely explode. She had to tell someone about these things, after six years of pent up frustration. And sadly, she wasn't even sure if it was a good or bad frustration, or maybe a little of both?

"I guess." Scully sighed.

Mulder walked up to Scully and hovered over her, giving both arms a tight squeeze with his hands, taking her by surprise. "Alright then, I'll book the flights." He beamed, unaware of the close proximity of their faces.

Scully nodded and released the breath she was apparently holding in when Mulder let go of her and walked away. Something had changed recently, as if a light had been switched inside of her. Fox Mulder was somehow affecting her, even though she wasn't quite sure how so, yet. His quirky slightly annoying habits weren't as annoying as they used to be.

 **Several Hours Later**

Mulder and Scully both entered their adjoining rooms, relieved to finally be on ground and in a safe place. They exchanged looks and both entered their separate rooms.

"Twenty-minutes?" Mulder called out.

"Alright." Scully agreed before shutting her door.

They had always had this psychic ability to read each other's minds and lately it was as if they were perfectly in sync with their thoughts. Or that's what Mulder had thought, until the past few weeks. Scully seemed a bit flustered lately. Almost a little jumpy when Mulder would come near her. He wasn't sure if it was exactly a bad thing though, since she didn't seem to be angry with him or about anything. She just seemed to be less irritated with his theories. Maybe also a little more distracted, but not in a bad way. Just…different.

Scully liked to wear more comfortable clothes on the plane, and then change into her work clothes in the hotel. She figured Mulder wouldn't make his way over until he at least surfed through some of the channels on the TV first, not even checking to see if the adjoining door on her side was locked. They still had quite some time before they had to head over to the first eye witnesses house. So, she took out her pants suit from the suitcase and headed to the bathroom to change.

Mulder hadn't slept well last night, so he really didn't feel up to surfing through the channels today. He laid sprawled out on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He glanced up at his watch, noting that twenty minutes had now passed. He got up and walked over to the adjoining door, noting that Scully's side was unlocked. Which generally meant she was ready for him to enter. So, he did. But Scully wasn't in sight, until he heard the bathroom faucet running. "Scully? I'm in here, just so you know." He called out, plopping down on the bed.

But Scully was washing her face and did not hear Mulder call out to her. After she dried her face, she realized that she grabbed the dark blue pants which did not match the black top. And she also felt kind of sticky with sweat so she decided to change her under garments as well, slipping them off and quickly opening the door to get the right pants, not even noticing Mulder laying on the bed at first.

Mulder raised his head at the sound of the door opening, eyes widened in horror as Scully walked out naked. "Jesus Scully!" He squeaked.

Scully jumped a mile high, desperately trying to cover herself with her clothes. "Mulder! What are you doing in here?!" She gasped.

Mulder jumped up off the bed and covered his eyes, awkwardly trying to make his way back to his room. "I-I'm sorry. The door was unlocked. That usually means it's okay to enter." He yelped.

"I didn't even unlock it. Don't look!" Scully jumped down behind the bed.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Mulder made his way to his door and quickly shut it behind him.

Scully felt her face getting hot and red as she quickly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, desperately trying to process what had just happened. She slid down the door onto the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Oh. My. God." She buried her face in her hands.

Mulder pressed his head up against the door and closed his eyes. "Oh my god." He smiled.

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's Note: This is a shorter story, but I figured I'd at least divide it up instead of just one long chapter like my first story. Writing the next parts right this minute, which are a lot longer than this part. It's definitely going to get better. And it's so fun to write. ;) Keep your eyes peeled. Coming very very soon!**


	2. Drunk Scully

**A/N: Sorry for the very short first chapter. I wanted to give a little preview while I'm typing up this next part. Reviews are always appreciated.**

Thirty minutes had passed in silence from both ends of the adjoined door. Mulder didn't dare even knock, in fear of embarrassing Scully any further. He was feeling utterly surprised that he only felt embarrassment for Scully and not for himself. He felt terrible for entering her room without knocking, but in his defense he had called out to her, and she had always told him that if the door was unlocked, then it was okay to enter. He cursed the hotel manager for not making sure those damn doors were always locked. But damn, his mind drifted off to Scully. It was only human for him to think about it, being that it had just happened. He had dealt with things like this before, but, he never once secretly felt amused by it. Maybe it was because of Scully's reaction, that he noted wasn't really shock and disgust, but more of humiliation and self-consciousness. Almost as if she actually cared what he thought about her appearance. Why the hell was he so amused by this? Shame on him. He inwardly kicked himself. He knew he needed to at least apologize, but how would he do that without further humiliating her? If it had been the other way around, he'd probably have made a joke out of it.

Scully felt more humiliated than anything else. She wasn't exactly angry with Mulder, because they did indeed have the unlocked door rule. How else could he have made it in? But she just couldn't shake the reaction of Mulder's face. He didn't even seem all that shocked. She wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not, but it seemed as if he was holding back a smile. And even though she should scold that smug bastard, she only wanted to make sure the situation was resolved and that things went back to normal. After all, they were professional partners. It was something they could get past. They had dealt with this before, except for one of them usually being severely ill and passed out at the time. Okay, maybe that was completely different. And she wasn't even sure if Mulder got much of a view, considering it happened so fast. Almost too fast to even register for her.

Another fifteen minutes passed, when Scully finally got the courage to knock on Mulder's door. She figured that he wouldn't be the first to knock, out of respect for her. They were best friends, they could get past this, couldn't they? Mulder slowly opened the door and let Scully in, no words spoken just yet, and no eye contact made. He closed it behind her as she sat down on his bed and folded her hands in her lap.

Scully opened her mouth and paused for a moment before speaking. "Mulder— "Her face was hot again.

"Scully, I'm so sorry. I called out, but I guess you didn't hear me. I should have double checked." Mulder blurted out.

Scully forced herself to look up at Mulder. "It's okay. It was an accident."

Mulder sat down next to her, keeping his distance. "Scully, I don't want you to feel bad in any way. We can talk about it or we can never speak of it. It's up to you. It won't change anything. I promise." Mulder desperately tried to make Scully feel better.

Scully felt slightly relieved at how Mulder was reacting. This was actually less painful than she thought it would be. "Mulder, it's okay. I'm okay." Scully reassured him. But she wasn't completely okay. A part of her was forever changed. Now she secretly wanted to know what Mulder was thinking.

"Hey, I can show you mine, if it makes you feel better." Mulder teased, almost unaware of the humor he was trying to throw at Scully.

Scully smirked. "No thanks. But thank you for trying to make me feel better."

Mulder nodded in silence, almost afraid to say anything else. He felt so guilty for finding pleasure in the whole situation. Of course he fantasized about Scully, but never out loud. He would never act on it and he knew where he stood in her life. It was just a dirty little secret he would always keep to himself.

 **Later that day**

Mulder and Scully both surprisingly made it through the day, interviewing eye witnesses and gathering some more information. Only a few silent glances were shared between them, but they quickly fell back into their usual roles.

Scully was not surprised when they went back home empty handed to a very fed up Assistant Director Skinner. And after having their asses chewed out over whether the X-Files was worth it or not, again, they both went home that night, worn out and ready for the day to be over.

Mulder laid there on the couch watching an unknown old black and white film, almost completely asleep, when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Mulder."

"Muller! Muller, Muller, Muller." Replied an extremely intoxicated Scully.

"Scully? Are—are you drunk?" Mulder was completely shocked. Scully hardly ever drank, and never excessively.

"Yup. I neeth you to come pick me up." Scully giggled.

"Where are you?" Mulder sat up, now slightly concerned as to what led Scully to act like this.

Scully giggled again. "I'm-right here."

"Where, Scully?"

"I'm pointing to it." Scully sighed.

Mulder ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit Scully, I need to know which bar you're at."

"Ummm, hold on." Scully's voice trailed off for a second as she asked the bartender where she was at. "Umm, lovely Mither Bob over here thez that-what did you say mither bob?"

Mulder shifted impatiently. "Scully-Scully. Let me talk to Mister Bob, please. Give—Give him the phone, Scully." Oh my god. Mulder placed his face into his hand. Scully, what am I going to do with you?

"Hello, Mister Bob? Your name is Bill? Oh. Uh-uh. Okay, I know where that's at. I'll be right there to pick her up. Just keep an eye on her please. Thanks." Mulder hung up and wasted no time leaving his apartment.

A few minutes later Mulder reached the bar to retrieve Scully and instantly spotted her, quickly walking up to her.

"Scully-Scully, I'm going to take you home, okay?" He gently patted her arm.

"Muller! Wanna dance?" Scully clumsily swayed to the tacky music in the background.

"Scully, why did you drink so much?" Mulder asked concerned.

Scully leaned her head into Mulder's chest and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sleepy."

Mulder looked up at the bartender. "What do I owe you?"

"Already taken care of. "

"Alright thanks." Mulder diverted his attention back to Scully. "Can you walk?" He grabbed Scully by the waist to steady her.

"Woah. Muller, there's two of you." Scully leaned into Mulder, unsteadily.

"Come on Scully, let's go home." Mulder slowly guided Scully to the exit.

They reached the car and Mulder helped Scully buckle herself in, before getting in himself.

Several minutes later they reached Scully's apartment and Mulder turned off the car. He looked over at a sleeping Scully. He was going to have to carry her. He got out of the car and unbuckled Scully and lifted her out of the car. Scully instantly nuzzled up in the crook of Mulder's neck as he carefully walked her up to the apartment. Luckily Scully's keys were easily accessible in her pants pocket, but he slightly struggled to get the door open with her in his arms. He clumsily stumbled in the dark for the light and the couch, and gently laid Scully down onto her sofa. But just as he let go of her, she woke up and grabbed his arm.

"Mmm, Muller. Come cuddle with me."

Mulder smirked and sat down next to Scully. "Scully, are you going to be okay here tonight?" He gently rubbed her back, knowing full well what condition she was in. But she was so damn cute right now.

Scully groggily pulled herself up slightly so that Mulder could sit down next to her. "I'm thorry Muller." She pouted.

Mulder put his hand on top of Scully's. "Hey, it's okay. I've just never seen you like this before. What caused you to do this? Was it because of earlier?" Mulder felt kind of guilty trying to use the alcohol as truth serum with Scully.

Scully sat there for a long moment in deep thought. "Yeah, a bit. I think." She frowned for only a very brief second and then smiled.

"I'm sorry Scully." Mulder sighed.

Scully perked up and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Mulder asked, puzzled.

"Muller, you're more important to me than you will ever know." Scully hiccupped.

Mulder's stomach tightened. Could the alcohol really be acting as a truth serum, or is it just distorting Scully's perception of everything? "Oh?" Was all Mulder could come up with.

Scully hiccupped again. "But sometimes you're such an egotistical douche."

Mulder almost choked at Scully's confession, slightly shocked and slightly amused. "Geeze, Scully. Thanks." He replied dryly.

Scully covered her mouth. "Oops." She giggled. "What I mean is that you are usually always getting on my nerves with your *theories*— "

"Scully— "Mulder tried to redirect the conversation, but Scully was determined to finish.

"No, listen. But, lately, I really like you."

What did that even mean? Mulder opened his mouth to speak, but Scully was obviously not finished, hence why she placed her finger on his mouth.

"I guess; I've grown quite fond of you. And when our little incident happened earlier, I mainly just wanted you to—to approve." Scully sighed and laid back down.

"Approve? How so?" Mulder was now extremely curious.

"I wanted you to think I was as hot as I thought you were." Scully said almost completely unware of Mulder's reaction.

Mulder smirked. "Is that what you really think, Scully?" He wanted to tell her what he felt, but she was belligerently drunk. She would no doubt not even remember this conversation in the morning.

Scully nodded and hiccupped again. "Mulder, come here." She whispered and grabbed him by his shirt, firmly pulling Mulder on top of her, nose to nose. Mulder swallowed hard as Scully placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you." She whispered. And Mulder's stomach tightened. Scully placed her finger on her lips. "Shhh, don't tell Mulder." And with that she was out for the count. Dead to the world. Leaving Mulder completely speechless. Mulder sat up and placed his face in his hands, silently chuckling to himself as he registered what just happened. "Oh boy." He whispered, smiling.

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's Note: I am literally writing the next part right this minute. I have a few more ideas for this story, so stay tuned for more very soon!**


	3. Hungover Scully

**A/N: More just keeps flowing!**

Mulder sat there next to Scully for twenty minutes, trying to decide if he should stay the night or not. He wasn't so sure that Scully could really take care of herself and he was afraid that she might wake up for round three here soon, realizing what drunk Scully is really like. A gift that just keeps giving apparently. Scully stirred and Mulder prepared himself for the next level.

"Muuuulder, I gotta pee." Scully flailed about, still half asleep.

"Do you need help?" Mulder stood up and gave Scully his hand.

"Can you carry me?" Scully whined.

"Here, I'll help you walk to the bathroom." Mulder offered both hands now.

Scully dramatically flung her arms up in the air for Mulder to catch. "Just drag me, then."

Mulder chuckled. "Scully, as amusing as you are right now, I'm not going to drag you across the floor." He smirked.

Scully sighed. "Muuulder, I'm afraid that if I stand up that I will pee on you. I really gotta goo." Scully whined again.

"That's a risk I'll just have to take. But I doubt you could aim as well as me. I have a slight advantage." Mulder grabbed Scully's arms and pulled her off the couch, stifling a laugh as he watched her wobble to the bathroom.

"Muuulder, come here." Scully whined.

"Why?"

"I need help."

"Scully, I can't pee for you. You'll have to do that on your own."

"Nooo. I can't get my pants off." Scully grunted.

Mulder bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure you want me to come in?"

"Yes. My pants are-ouuuuch! They bit me!" Scully squealed.

For goodness sakes Scully. Mulder shook his head and sighed. "Alright, I'm coming in." Mulder slowly opened the door. "Alright, hold on. Hold-Scully, hold on a minute. Stop squirming." Mulder unbuttoned her pants as quickly as possible and looked away as he helped her pull them down. "Alright, the rest is up to you." Mulder looked away as Scully hummed on the toilet. Jesus, Scully. You are one very amusing and childish drunk. And he thought he'd never see the day, but he was secretly enjoying every minute, granted he dare not show it.

Scully flushed the toilet and washed her hands. But Mulders eyes widened as he saw her clumsily brush past him in her underwear. "Wait, Scully, you forgot your pants."

Scully waved him off. "I'm too hot. Where's my bedroom? It moved on me." Scully looked around dazed and confused.

"Here, it's this way. Come on, let's get you into bed." Mulder guided Scully to her bedroom. "Alright, get in. I'll tuck you in." Mulder pointed to the bed.

Scully shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "This shirt is too hot. I need a different shirt. And I need to lose this bra. It's being a real pain in the ass right now." Scully replied seriously.

Mulder ignored her last comment and searched in Scully's drawers. "Okay, here's a big t-shirt. Is that okay?" Mulder pulled the t-shirt out and whirled around to face Scully's naked back as she struggled to pull her shirt and bra off and throw it to the floor. "Woah, Scully. Put this on." Mulder flung the shirt at Scully and looked away as she pulled it over her head. "No more strip teases, okay?"

Scully plopped into the bed. "What's the big deal? You already saw me naked. And I already saw you naked. "Scully answered with a serious expression, as if it were perfectly normal.

"Wait, what? When did you see me naked?" Mulder really wanted the answer to this one.

"Well, of course there were a few times when you were really sick. But one time about two years ago I accidently walked in on you in the shower but you didn't know and I never said anything." Scully yawned.

Mulder blushed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. I just, didn't. But it's all I thought about for weeks." Scully admitted seriously.

Mulder was completely taken aback. All these things he never knew about Scully, finally bubbling to the surface. And he had absolutely no idea about any of it.

"Scully, I'd love to hear more. You have no idea. But you need to get to bed. We have work in the morning. And you really need to sober up." Mulder pulled the covers over Scully and gently kissed her on the top of her head.

"Goodnight, handsome." Scully closed her eyes and almost instantly drifted off to sleep again.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Mulder smiled and closed the door.

 **A few hours later**

Mulder awoke to the sound of gagging and coughing coming from the bathroom. "Oh Scully." He got up off the couch and walked over to the closed door, lightly tapping on it. "Scully? You okay?"

Scully dry heaved again and then whimpered. "Go away Mulder." She warned.

Mulder ignored her comment and slowly opened the door. "I'm coming in."

Scully sat on the floor with the upper half of her body weakly flung over the toilet. "Mulder, please go away. I don't want you to see this." Scully teared up with embarrassment.

Mulder silently walked over to Scully and gently pulled her hair back off of her face.

"Don't look at me." Scully hid her pale face in her shaky hands.

Mulder picked up the empty glass on the sink and filled it with water, handing it to Scully. "Drink."

Scully nodded and obeyed, unsteadily taking a small sip from the glass. "Thank you." She forced a smile.

"Are you all done?" Mulder asked softly.

Scully nodded and Mulder picked Scully up off the floor and held her in his arms. "Let's get you back to bed." Mulder guided Scully back to her bed. But just as he turned to leave, Scully grabbed his hand.

"Stay."

"I am, on the couch."

"No, stay with me." Scully insisted.

Mulder nodded, noting that Scully was no longer drunk, and now just horrifically hungover. So he slipped into the bed next to Scully as she pulled his arm around her. And they slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **The next morning**

Scully woke to the smell of food and coffee, wincing at the sunlight peeking through her blinds. She dizzily got out of bed and realized she was only in a t-shirt and her underwear, instantly regretting whatever she did last night. She quickly put on pajama pants and walked into the kitchen to find Fox Mulder cooking eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" Mulder smirked.

Scully shook her head and weakly sat down at the table.

Mulder handed her two aspirin, a cup of coffee, and an extremely buttered slice of toast on a plate. "You'll need this."

Scully rubbed her temples with her fingertips. "What I need, is to go back to last night and stop it from ever happening." She groaned.

Mulder chuckled. "And let me miss out on all of the fun?"

"Oh no. I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?" Scully anxiously waited for Mulder to answer, whom purposely drug out his silence, before finally answering.

"Not too bad." Mulder reassured her.

"Good, cause the two other times I drank that much, I literally blurted out every secret I ever had."

Interesting. So, alcohol was like a truth serum for Scully. This pleased Mulder.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Scully looked at Mulder suspiciously.

Mulder retained his cool exterior. "I'm just glad you're feeling better." Nailed it.

Scully eyed Mulder for a moment. "You're not gonna tell me what happened either way, are you?" Scully asked in defeat.

Mulder shrugged.

"Just remember, whatever I said, I didn't mean it." Scully defended herself.

"Oh, but you did." Mulder whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Scully strained to hear him.

"Nothing." Mulder shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. Food never let him down.

Scully studied Mulder carefully. He was keeping something from her. And she was going to get it out of him.

"Mulder, I'm going to ask you this one more time. Is there something I should know?" Scully glared at Mulder.

Mulder could feel the pressure building. Those deep blue eyes boring into his soul. Retreat! Retreat! "No. Scully, it's not anything that I need repeat at any time. You were really drunk. I didn't take anything you said seriously. Just like you said, you didn't mean it." Mulder smirked.

Scully stood up and placed her hand on her hip. "Alright, mister— "

"Bob?" Mulder chimed, stifling a laugh.

Scully blinked. "What is so funny?"

Mulder shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

The rest of the day Mulder added hidden innuendos about Scully's drunken night into their conversations at work, without Scully ever suspecting a thing. Or so he thought, until she stopped talking to him. It was probably his last comment, when Scully walked off to the women's bathroom and Mulder asked her if she needed any help. That was when started to suspect something and glared at him every time he passed her. Eventually when the day ended, Scully couldn't take it anymore and cornered Mulder into their basement office just as he was leaving.

"Time to go home Scully. I didn't get much sleep last night." Mulder yawned.

"Not till you tell me what's going on." Scully poked at Mulder's chest.

"Scully, are you sure you really wanna know?"

Scully nodded and crossed her arms. "Yes."

"I mean, I'm gonna be honest with you, I have absolutely no idea how you'll take it."

"Shoot." Scully glared.

Mulder took a deep breath. "Well, you called me to pick you up and so I did and when we got home you started telling me some things."

Scully eyed Mulder suspiciously. "What things?"

Mulder sighed. "You called me an egotistical douche and then complimented me. Then you proceeded to tell me that I was hot, kiss me, and tell me you loved me and not to tell me. And you finished the night off by telling me you saw me naked, and liked it, and then made me help you pee, and strip your clothes." Mulder spurted out.

Scully sat on the desk, eyes wide, and mouth wide open. "No, I didn't."

Mulder smirked. "Yes, you did."

Scully sat there for a long moment and processed everything, while Mulder patiently observed her.

"Mulder, I-I didn't— "

"I know; you didn't mean it." Mulder smiled.

"I am never drinking, ever again." Scully groaned.

"You're welcome, goodnight, and I'll see you tomorrow morning, partner." Mulder warmly smiled as if completely unaffected and walked out of the office, leaving bewildered Scully behind.

But after a moment, and without a second thought, Mulder quickly walked back in and leaned over to passionately kiss Scully as she completely melted underneath of him. Then he pulled apart the kiss, observing Scully's swollen lips and heavy breathing. "Ditto." Mulder simply replied and left the office just as abruptly as he entered, with a huge egotistical smirk on his face.

And after a long moment, Scully touched her lips and smiled, leaving the office feeling as drunk as she had the previous night.

The end.

 **Author's Note: Yup, I told you. Short and sweet. I just had to get it out of my system. So now I can write the long story that I have been plotting for a long time now. It will take quite a while to complete, but I promise that once I start, I will try to keep everyone updated daily, if I can. Review, and I will be here again soon with something better! I promise.**


End file.
